


The Longest Night

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [44]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Winter Solstice and Willow makes a decision that will change her life again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Longest Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on December 22, 1999, the Winter Solstice, but begun a whole year earlier. I guess I didn't want to give away what happens here so early in the series which is why I held it. This is a major turning point in Willow's life. Also a bit of Angel being a dick as usual, and flashbacks denoted by ~~~~~ Also, there's no Spike/Willow/Drusilla tag!!!

It was the longest night of the year--Winter Solstice--a night the vampires celebrated with wild abandonment. The citizenry of Sunnydale cowered behind locked doors, going to bed early and pulling the covers over their head, not knowing why, just instinctively knowing that it was too dangerous outside.

Dressed in a simple, long sleeved, low necked navy dress, with her hair piled on her head, Willow walked slowly down the path to the mansion, with complete faith that no vampire would dare harm her. Still, it was with a trembling hand that she pushed the door open and stepped inside. Rock music blared from hidden speakers and the main room was full of light, and full of vampires. Some were dancing, some were chatting, some were drinking from wine glasses full of liquid too red to be wine.

Spike stood by the fireplace, one arm around Drusilla's waist, as he talked to a vampire Willow didn't recognize.

As soon as Willow stepped into the room, he turned to face her and gave her a brief nod. She was aware that the music had stopped and that all the noise was fading as the vampires began to realize there was a human amongst them.

Swallowing hard, she began to walk towards her lover, the vampires moving out of her way. An image of Moses parting the Red Sea popped into her head and she forced it out. What she was about to do was very serious.

She passed Angel and caught a glimpse of the cool smirk he gave her as he stepped back, not touching her, then she was before Spike. Drusilla melted away from him, leaving him alone before the fireplace. He looked at Willow solemnly, and she forced herself to remain calm.

Slowly she sank to her knees on the cold stone floor and leaned forward, placing her forehead on his foot.

Spike left her like that for a full minute, the longest minute in her life, before reaching down and pulling her gently to her feet. With his hands on her shoulders, holding her still, he morphed and swooped down on her neck.

A low moan broke from her lips as he drank her blood. She closed her eyes and swayed slightly as pleasure and pain flooded her. Embarrassment tightened her stomach and made her gasp for breath, but she couldn't prevent the orgasm that swept through her, leaving her limp in his embrace.

After drinking nearly a cup, Spike released her, his face returning to normal. His hand caught her chin and her eyes opened. Willow flushed, but her eyes stayed focused on him, tuning out the murmurs of the crowd behind her. She had known this would be difficult.

"Willow, there is a bond between us, a bond of blood and lust. I could take you here before my people to prove this, but they smelled your arousal, heard your orgasm, so I deem it unnecessary." Willow blushed even more, and Spike ran his eyes over the crowd, focusing for several seconds on Angel, silently daring him to ask him to prove it. If he did, Spike would be helpless to prevent a very public sex act.

No one said anything, although there were some low rumbles from some of the younger males who undoubtedly would have enjoyed the sight of one of their masters fucking a human, making her climax from bite after bite.

It was a very rare occurrence, after all.

Spike looked back down at Willow and saw the relief shining in her expressive eyes. "Do you accept this bond?"

"I do," she said quietly.

Spike held up a black, leather choker with blood red roses embroidered on it, then placed it around Willow's throat, locking the tiny padlock shut. He held up the key on a chain, then slipped it around his own neck. "From this night forward, no vampire will touch you without my permission, no vampire will dare drink from you. Only I have the key to bare your throat."

Willow nodded wordlessly. It was highly symbolic since every inch of her body had blood vessels in it from which anyone could drink. But, the lock was real, a symbol as much as a chastity belt had been in the middle ages. She felt it resting at the nape of her neck and flushed.

It was a mark of possession as much as the bite that throbbed dully beneath the leather.

Spike turned her to face the crowd, then raised her hand to his lips, before reaching for Drusilla and bringing her over to them. He continued to hold Willow's hand as he turned towards his century-long lover. "Will you accept my bond with Willow, Drusilla?"

"Do you love her?" Drusilla asked in a small voice.

"She is human. She is my property," he prevaricated, trying not to sigh in frustration. All she had to do was say 'yes'. Drusilla had been the one to encourage Willow to do this. Why was she being difficult now?

"My Angel wants her, too."

This time, Spike did sigh. "He is my sire; it is his right."

"Why do you both want HER?" Drusilla asked plaintively. "She's so...human. They all die, you know."

"Drusilla, will you accept her?" Spike pressed.

"I dream of her, you know. Sometimes she's all squishy and human, sometimes she's dead, vultures picking at her eyes, sometimes she's like us, all hard and cold." Drusilla purred the last few words and smiled brilliantly, nodding her head. "They're nice dreams. I accept her."

Willow let her breath out, not realizing that she had been holding it. There was one more hurdle to face and it would undoubtedly prove to be more difficult than Drusilla.

Angel strolled over to the threesome before the fireplace, a nasty smirk plastered on his face. Darting his fingers out, he caught the front of the choker and jerked Willow against him. "You know, this means nothing to me."

"I know," Spike replied in an icy voice, as Angel's other hand slid around Willow's waist, then over her bottom to cup her and bring her fully against him.

"I could take her here, in front of everyone. I could drain her or turn her..."

"I know." This time the reply came through clenched teeth. Drusilla caught Spike's arm, worry crossing her face at the tension between the two males.

"She's mine, whenever I want to claim her."

Spike just glared at his sire, his jaw tight, his eyes glittering like diamonds.

Willow reached up and grabbed the hand holding her choker, pulling it free. Angel looked down at her, surprised, then gasped as Willow's free hand grabbed his private parts and squeezed. "I don't think the people here want to go to war over little ol' me, and you're not ready to claim me yet, are you." She lowered her voice to a whisper and continued, "You like tormenting Buffy with it too much, and you know that when you turn me, you lose her."

She let go of him and he released her like she was on fire. Angel glared for a moment, then flung his head back and laughed. "You little bitch." Turning, he gestured to the vampire nearest the stereo. "Put the music back on and fetch me a virgin. This is a party for fuck's sake."

The music started and Spike pulled Willow back into his arms. She collapsed against him, trembling slightly in reaction. "You were brilliant, my love," he whispered in her ear.

"It's only a delaying action. It's only a matter of time..."

"We promised each other not to think about that, Willow."

Willow turned in his arms and rested her cheek on his firm chest. "I know. I lived day by day before I even met you. It's just...now I know for sure how it will end."

Spike's eyes narrowed as he watched his sire dancing with a pretty young vampiress. "I'll figure a way out of this for you, luv, even if we have to give the prick his soul back."

Drusilla caught his arm and leaned against him. "Spike, the bonding isn't complete."

He looked down at her and nodded. She seemed to be in one of her saner moments. It was probably best to take the final step when she was like that. It would certainly be easier on Willow.

Taking their hands, he led them out of the main room and up the stairs to his bedroom. Its centerpiece was a king-size four poster bed, covered in royal blue velvet.

Drusilla pulled away from Spike and began to strip off her clothes, flinging them around the room. When she was naked, she climbed up on the bed, arranging herself artfully in the middle.

Spike looked down at Willow and saw the determined look in her eyes. She didn't want to do this, but she knew it had to happen. Turning her to face him, he slid his hands up her back and found the zipper of her dress, pulling it down.

The dress fell to the floor, quickly followed by her full slip. She was naked beneath it. As he lifted her into his arms, Willow kicked her shoes off.

Placing Willow on the bed next to Drusilla, he stepped back to undress quickly, not wanting to leave the two alone for more than a few seconds. Sometimes they got along, sometimes they fought like cats and dogs. With Drusilla's mercurial moods and Willow's surprising temper, Spike never knew what might happen between the two.

Drusilla propped herself up on one hand and leaned over Willow. "I come first, you understand? He's been mine much longer." She placed a delicate kiss on Willow's cheek, then smiled at the flush that formed. "You can watch and learn what really pleases him."

Wearing only the key, Spike knelt naked at their feet, then crawled up between the two women. "Dru, you know I've been fucking her for nine months. She knows what pleases me."

"I still get to go first," the vampiress pouted.

"Fine, Willow can prepare me," he said, laying back.

Knowing that obedience was very important tonight, Willow scooted down the bed and reached for his half-hard cock. Her fingers caressed it gently, then she leaned down and placed a kiss on the tip, before running her tongue down its length. As she slid her mouth over the tip, her mind drifted back to the events that had brought her to this moment.

~~~~~

Spike had been acting strange for nearly two weeks. It was July and the short nights sucked, but they managed to get together at least three nights a week. It was a Friday night and they'd gone to a concert in the park before returning to his apartment.

Finally, after a rousing bout of lovemaking, as they lay in his bed under the tangled sheet, Spike brooding, Willow decided she had had enough. Looking up at him through hooded eyes, she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"What is it?"

Spike gave her a startled look, then his eyes shifted away, as they seemed to be doing quite often these days. "Huh? Oh...nothing, pet. Just tired."

"What are you keeping from me?" she demanded, clenching her hands into fists. "Has Angel been making more threats? Has he been hurting Dru? Are you..." She swallowed hard. "Are you really in pain and just hiding it from me?"

"No, Willow, no. None of those. It's nothing."

"Liar." Rising from the bed, she scooped up her clothes, yanking them on as her anger grew.

Spike jumped from the bed and reached for her, but she eluded him, heading out into the living room to find her shoes. "Pet..."

"Don't 'pet' me," she snarled, jamming her feet into her sandals. "When you want to tell me what the fuck's been bothering you for two weeks, give me a call." Grabbing her purse, she slammed out of the apartment.

*****

Two nights later, Spike appeared at her door, a sheepish look on his face, a huge bouquet of pink roses in his hands. Willow glowered at him, but let him in. She took the roses and couldn't resist sniffing them as she sat down on her desk chair.

Spike paced. "I'm having a bit harder time keeping my position than I thought I would," he finally said, then slumped onto the bed.

"Why?"

He didn't look at her.

"It's because of me, isn't it?" she deduced.

Sighing, Spike rubbed his hands over his face and stared blankly at his feet. "Keeping a human as a sex slave is one thing. Falling in love with one is something totally different. I explained about the bond. They weren't impressed. Most of them had never heard of it and didn't care, those who had heard of it equally didn't care. Apparently, only wuss vamps fall in love with humans."

"You're not a wuss vamp," Willow protested.

"Luv, *I* know that. It's just that fighting off the challenges is becoming tiresome. It doesn't happen all that often," he quickly added. "Once a week or so. But the lack of respect..."

"Well, maybe you could tell them you killed me," she replied a bit numbly.

He shook his head. "They all know about your promise to Angelus. They'd know I was lying."

"Angel." Willow sneered. "I bet he's getting a kick out of this."

Spike nodded. "If I didn't like having my cock attached to my body so much, I'd tell the clan about his little infatuation with the slayer."

"Knowing Angel, he'd just kill all the vampires and start from scratch. And I like your cock right where it is."

He didn't smile at that, just nodded in agreement. "It'll be okay, luv. It's a hassle I can live with."

*****

But, it weighed on Willow's mind. And, then, one day in September when she was researching in the Library, she came across something. A ritual. A ritual between a bonded human and vampire. A way for the vampire to stake his claim.

As she read the depiction of the ritual and what it meant to both humans and vampires, she felt herself grow cold. It was the answer to Spike's problems. If he publicly claimed her like this, if she let him put a collar on her, effectively making her his slave, the clan would accept her. The ritual appeared to be totally symbolic. There didn't seem to be any changes in the bond or anything, but...

She'd have to wear the collar for the rest of her life, locked around her neck, only to be removed by him. Humans wouldn't know what it meant, but...

And, there was more. The vampire's sire would have to approve, or at least not stand in the way, and that was never a guarantee with Angel. Plus...

If the vampire in question chose, the ritual would symbolically bond her to anyone with whom he shared an emotional connection, anyone he loved.

Drusilla.

For months, Willow had shared Spike with Drusilla, but the two women had avoided each other. There had been no need for them to see each other. Willow had almost been able to pretend that Spike was hers alone.

If they performed this ritual, that would change. She would be able to come and go from the lair, to spend her nights in Spike's bed...

...and she'd be bound to Drusilla as well. Not by blood, as with Spike, nor by magic or anything tangible. It wasn't a life or death thing, or even a real bond, but it was accepted as such by vampires. In essence she would be bound to Drusilla and Drusilla to her through their love for Spike.

The book explained further that the person or persons would have to be involved in the ritual, to accept the bonding, for the symbolic bond to be created. It wasn't necessary that they be involved. The ritual could proceed just between the human and vampire, regardless of how many other people he loved. In that case, the vampire alone would be acknowledged by other vampires as the human's mate. But, it was much more common for a vampire and his vampiric mate to both bond with a human, one through blood and sex, and the other just through sex, to form a trio.

Willow knew Spike too well, and knew Angel too well. Drusilla would be included in the ritual, whether Spike wanted her to be or not.

Angel would do it just to make Willow squirm.

And...Spike loved Drusilla. He'd want her to accept his relationship with Willow. He'd include her in the ritual as well.

Willow wasn't ready for that.

*****

A month later, while rubbing his aching head from his latest battle, Spike remembered the collar and the ritual between vampire and mortal lovers, and slapped his hand against his forehead, making it hurt even more. As his head throbbed, he silently cursed himself for having forgotten something so common to his people. The ritual wasn't performed often in Sunnydale, because vampires didn't tend to live long enough to make it out of fledgling status to gain enough of a brain to form a relationship with a human.

The simplest solution, and it had slipped his mind...

*****

"I can't believe I forgot about it. It's the answer to all our problems."

"You mean it's the answer to all *your* problems," Willow shot back. "All I have to do is prostrate myself at your feet in front of a couple dozen vampires and maybe even let you have sex with me while they watch, and become your slave. Oh, and then I get to join you and Drusilla in having big ol' orgies."

"It's for appearances only, and chances are good that there wouldn't be public sex," Spike protested.

"No. I'm not doing that. I'm not giving Angelus the satisfaction." She changed her tone of voice, softening it. "It's gotten better for you, right?"

Reluctantly Spike agreed. "But this would make it perfect. No more problems."

"And Drusilla?"

He gave her a chagrined look and collapsed onto the sofa. "Willow..."

"No." Willow sat down next to him and took his hand. "I love you, Spike, but I'm not willing to do this. I'm...I'm only seventeen years old and already bound to you for life. Why do we have to take it a step further?"

Spike sighed softly, his fingers tightening around hers. "We don't. Yes, it would stop the challenges, but, you're right, they're slacking off. Maybe...maybe it's something primal in me that wants to claim you for the world to see, to protect you."

"Oh good, it's only nearly 1999. Don't you think it's time you entered the twentieth century?"

"So, I'm old-fashioned," he snorted. "Sue me."

"This is positively medieval. A collar with a lock and only you have the key? What is this? Some kind of vampire chastity belt."

Spike's hand slipped from hers and he turned to face her. "I never mentioned the lock..." Willow looked away guiltily and Spike scowled. "How long have you known about the ritual?"

"...About a month."

"I remember you accusing me of knowing about a certain bond when I knew nothing. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Willow rose to her feet, her lower lip caught between her teeth as her hands fidgeted at her sides. "Because I didn't want to do it," she finally mumbled.

Spike looked at her for a long moment, then rose, saying quietly, "I think I should take you home."

*****

On their next meeting--a long planned date to the local theater's production of Grease--neither brought up the ritual and, after a few awkward moments, they returned to their comfortable, loving relationship.

*****

That lasted nearly two weeks. And, then, Drusilla came to Willow's house.

Not about to allow the vampiress inside, Willow joined her on the patio, a cross and bottle of holy water in her pockets. Drusilla talked animatedly with her hands, purring and cooing and growling for emphasis as she went over every detail of the ritual, and every reason why Willow should go through with it.

"To love is to make sacrifices. It will bring you status and protection, mark you as his for the rest of your mortal life. All you have to do is surrender your pride."

"I'm already bound to him," Willow protested. "This is just for show."

"But sometimes show is necessary. All vampires, all demons, save the very young, even if they don't know about the ritual, recognize the locked collar for what it is. They will know that you belong to a very powerful vampire, and they won't dare touch you. Spike has sacrificed for you. Why are you unwilling to give him this?"

Silence fell for a few minutes as Willow thought on Drusilla's words.

"The blood bond itself is unknown to most vampires. If it's known, it's thought to be legend. This ritual, although created for a bonded pair, has been appropriated by vampires who have fallen in love with mortals. That kind of love is still considered a weakness amongst my people. This ritual makes it acceptable for a vampire to have a mortal lover. It is ritual only."

"Except for the part that involves you," Willow said softly, her eyes meeting Drusilla's.

The vampiress smiled slightly. "We have succeeded in keeping our relationships separate, but why should we have to? Why put that kind of strain on the male we both love?" Willow started to shake her head in protest and Drusilla continued. "I know it's difficult, little one. Mortals do not enter into this kind of relationship very often, but..." She laughed, a tinkling sound, "you are already involved with a vampire. How much odder can it get?"

Willow let that sink in, then nodded slowly. "I need to think about this some more."

"You have until Winter Solstice. If the ritual is not performed on that night within the year of bonding, it's meaningless."

"It's already meaningless."

"No, it's only symbolic. Symbolism has great meaning amongst our people, Willow. You have much to learn."

Paling at the implication, Willow swallowed hard and nodded in understanding.

*****

And, so, Willow agreed. She had the collar made and presented it to Spike on his two hundredth rebirth day, in itself, an important date. He was thrilled. She was...content with her decision.

It was only a symbol, and, if she wanted to take it as a symbol of his love for her...well, she could take it anyway she wanted.

She could learn to live with Drusilla...

~~~~~

As Spike reached full erection, Willow lifted her head and saw him kissing Drusilla, one hand cupping a breast, the sensitive fingers tweaking a rosy nipple. Sliding up his body, Willow danced her tongue across his stomach and chest, finally finding his own nipples and lapping them into prominence.

Reaching down, Spike tugged Willow's head up and caught her lips with his in a hungry kiss. As they separated, their eyes met and Willow nodded slightly, giving him a slight smile. He smiled back, then turned to Drusilla, moving over her. The vampiress parted her legs, drawing him into her embrace, her long fingers kneading his shoulders as he peppered kisses over her neck and breasts.

Sitting up and watching them, Willow stroked his back and hip, finally reaching around between them. Finding his cock, she guided it along Drusilla's wet cleft to her entrance, then led him inside. Spike sank into the brunette with a groan of pleasure.

Drusilla keened softly, her body rising to meet his gentle thrusts, her legs wrapping around his. Shifting higher on the bed, Willow propped herself on one elbow and watched the emotions play on the other female's face. Eyes blinking open, Drusilla smiled, then leaned over and kissed the redhead.

Startled, Willow drew back for a moment, then leaned into the kiss, her lips parting. Drusilla tasted of wine and something sweet like peaches...and blood. Their tongues touched and withdrew, then met again, as their hands caressed breasts and shoulders and necks.

As he thrust at a steady pace, Spike watched them kissing and touching, flushed flesh against pale, red hair twining with dark brown. Drawing in a shuddering breath as his balls tightened, Spike flung his head back and slammed into Drusilla, his orgasm hitting with sudden force from the erotic sight of his two lovers touching.

Spike withdrew, his body shaking, and sat back on his heels. He watched silently as Drusilla turned onto her side facing Willow, then slid one leg between hers. Catching on, Willow raised her leg, sliding it over Drusilla's hip, bringing their bodies together. As they kissed, they began to move, undulating against each other, breasts rubbing against breasts, hard nipples rasping together, damp curls brushing against aching clits.

Drusilla came first, her whole body shuddering as she moaned and whimpered and clutched Willow tightly. Coming down quickly, she rolled Willow onto her back, the redhead going eagerly, her body on edge and trembling. Grinning wickedly, Drusilla knelt between her splayed legs and lowered her head. Her lips brushed Willow's clit and the girl bucked, yowling in painful pleasure. Drawing the throbbing nub into her mouth, Drusilla sucked hungrily as she slid two fingers into Willow's tight passage, thrusting them quickly.

Willow's orgasm was intense and drawn out skillfully by the vampiress, until the girl collapsed nearly sobbing, her body flushed and shining with perspiration.

As Drusilla moved to the side, propping herself up on one arm, legs spread and raised, Spike moved between Willow's thighs and thrust his again erect cock into her still twitching pussy.

Moaning his name, Willow wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, angling her body so that each thrust drove his pelvis against her tender clit. Their lips met in a deeply erotic kiss, as they moved together at a quick, hard pace.

Watching them, Drusilla slipped one hand between her legs, fingering her swollen flesh as she silently encouraged them. As she rapidly approached a second orgasm, she felt little fingers join her hand and slide inside her, pumping and rubbing her upper wall. Her eyes met Willow's and she bucked her hips, driving both their hands.

Spike buried his mouth in Willow's throat, sucking and licking at her sweaty flesh around the leather collar, as he watched her finger-fucking Drusilla. Again, he felt his climax approach with sudden intensity, and sliding his hand down Willow's stomach, he found her clit and pinched it. Willow yelled and came, her inner muscles squeezing his cock as her heels drummed on his back.

Watching Willow come, Drusilla joined her, her body spasming, her head thrashing on the pillow. Groaning, Spike pounded into Willow's hot, wet body, finally spilling himself in her depths in a gut-wrenching orgasm that left him exhausted and slumped over her.

Cooing, Drusilla pulled him off of Willow and onto his back, then both females curled up next to him. Spike glanced at each of them, saw the pleasure on their tired faces, and sighed softly, his eyes closing.

Across his chest, Willow's eyes met Drusilla's all-knowing ones, and they both silently acknowledged the change in their relationship, their love for Spike, and their acceptance of each other.

Drusilla closed her eyes first, drifting quickly to sleep like a child. Willow watched her lovers sleep for nearly thirty minutes, her mind whirling with the implications of the changes in her life, before she finally quieted it down and joined them in slumber.

End


End file.
